Shane 10 Alien heroes season 3
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Shane must now save the Universe from the Techadon Weapon Master who want to take over the Universe and show theme that they are superior to the Galvan but can shane save the universe from the weapon masters or is he going to end up destroyed by theme ?
1. The strike

Episode 1 The strike

We are shown In space where a Large ship is near a random planet and plans to drop something off

In saide in the shadows A team of green skin aliens in white suits are talking

Target found planet Targin found for test of New project ready one of theme said

Promison to let the new model out ? asked One of the leaders

Granted said One of theme and they let it out the pod from the Cargo hold and in to the Planet Targin

At the surface of the planet in the jungle parts of the forest and Young alien Girl and her pet alien tiger are hunting a deer for food

Easy Kela said the girl I good hunter know when to find her prey she said

Than She looked in the sky as the Pod came towards her and she got out of the way and so did her pet Tiger and made it out just in time

As the smoke clears The Young alien girl and her pet walk up to the pod than it open and the Robot came out not before striking her pet and the girl and her pet running back to her home to tell her people

Later at earth At new city at a new hideout Shane Jade and Tracy are setting up after the old one got destroyed it was a old clock tower loft apartment that was giving as a gift by the Plumbers as a thank you gift for stopping Kevin and Corp and saving the world

Man I never thought he get something Fanzy said Jade as she box the last frew boxes in

Hey where is Shane ? asked tarcy

Just getting Sojo out of the car replied Jade Mum and Barry are still okay about him taking her as his new pet she said but she still cant belive he was taking in the same dog that once belong to the same guy who tried to kill him she said

Than the doors open up And shane shows up with Sojo in a lead

Hey guys sorry I had to get Sojo out of the car replied Shane and boy was she in a hurry he said anyway we better set everything up he said

And Sojo go to her bed and the others set everything up after five hours they are done

Well it may not be the warehouse part it will sure feel like Home said Shane

You said it said Jade as she got a can of cola out and got some for Tracy and shane as well

Than something in shane pocket go off and it is messige from the planet Targin that's says help

Do you think someone needs are help ? asked Jade

I think so said Shane hey tracy do you still have the ship we keapt after we stoped kevin ? he asked

Sure do said Tracy I kind of keapt it in a old train stasion where no one will find it until I can find out what to do with it she said

Sorry Sojo said Shane as he pet her I cant take you on this one he said and they take her with theme to drop off with his parents and after that find the New ship and go in it and they take off

So what is the planet Targin anyway ? asked Shane I never looked it up before he said

Well what I know in the files of the planet is that it is a jungle like world where There are all shorts of animals she said and the people that live on that world hunt and find food on this world she expalned to him

Sounds like something from a movie said Shane

Last i look nothing is like a movie anymore replied tracy

Yeah True smiled Shane

Later after a hour or two they made it to the planet targin

Ow it looks pretty big said Shane as he looked out of the window

Well don't get too use to it said Tracy once we get on the planets surface it will be one big jungle she replied

Hey i took down Kevin saved earth a frew times i think i am use to it smiled Shane anyway I think we have a good trackrecord on saving earth he said

Well we better get to the planet and help those people said Jade and Tracy lands the ship to the tree parts of the jungle and get out and they have a look around

Man its so lovely smiled Shane reminds me something from a painting he said

Don't get too use to it said Jade we are ment to help the people on this planet she said

All right all right said Shane come on we better have a look around he said

At the Jungle Jade and Tracy and Shane are having a look around as they saw the wild life passing theme by and a big snake like alien going by theme

Creppy said Jade as she felt uneasy with what she just saw

Lets just keep walking said Shane I know we will find someone on this planet he said

Than they saw some destroyed trees that was wreak by some kind of monster or Robot

What do you think did all this damage ? asked Shane as he looked around

I don't know said Jade but I don't like what ever it did it it seem it was after something or someone she said

Than Shane looked at the destroyed trees and saw fist marks

Well what ever it was it sure was angry Shane said

Than Jade see someone from the trees and it is the alien girl and her pet alien tiger

Are you the grate and mighty Shane ten destroyer of Vilgax and fulllax and saver of the world ? she asked

Yeah I am Shane replied

It is so good to finally meet you in person my name is Secura the way my people tell about your adventures is something to be proud of

Yeah I am sure they told you about me said Tracy

I did and I am surpriced Shane would let some power hungry monster on to your team Secura said

What ? asked Tracy as she felt hurt cant belive you say that Tracy said

never mind that can you tell us what is going on ? Jade asked

Some kind of Weapon has been Terizring my people and the wildlife of the planet she said as she point to the forest around theme

Can you take us back to your people ? Shane asked it is best to aske theme what that thing is and how to beat it Shane said

Of Couse said Secura come with me she said and they follow her

After a hour or two they finally made it to her people and her Father come to greet theme

Secura thank the stars you are safe he said and you must be The one they call Shane ten it is finally good to meet you in person at last he said

Thanks said Shane we have been told you have a problem on your planet he said

We do said Secura father some kind of Robotic device has been trying to fight us but we cant seem to find a way to destroy it he said

What kind of Robot ? asked Jade

We have no idea what it is and why it wants to attck us he said but what I know if that it is destroying anything that comes near it he said

Don't worry we will take care of it said Shane we have delt with foes before and I am sure we can take care of this he said with a smile

Good to know smiled Secura father

All right guy lets go said Shane and Tracy and Jade go with him

At the far parts of the jungle Shane Jade and Tracy are walking trying to find this robot they ware talking about

What do you think would send a robot to this jungle planet ? asked Shane that I don't understand he said

Yeah you make a good point said Jade Targin hardly has anything big on this planet she replied

Than out of the destroyed trees the robot shows up that looked like Worrior Amor

Wow what is that thing ? asked Jade

I don't know said Shane but I am going give it a good old shock he said than turn on his omitricks and finds his Jumpstart icon and slams it but ends up as copy cat

I man copy cat ? he asked to him self I wanted to but I shock to the box not cute it to death he said

Than the Robot turn his arm in to a blaster and tried to blast copy cat but they split in to two copy's of theme selfs and they tried to keep the robot busy

Should we help theme ? asked Tracy

Might as well said Jade as he eyes turn pink and use her Mana to make a giant pink hammer to pash the Robot head with it works but it repairs it self

Oh come on said Jade as she got annoyed about it

Okay so Bashing it wont work said One of the copy cats as he was dogeing the gun fire from the robot

But what can we do ? asked the second Copy cat

Than Jade looks frew a mini lap top to see for a weakness but cant seem to find anything

I have a idea said Tracy than go to face the robot head on and touges it and starts braking its hands away and destroying theme so they wont repair

Okay my trun said The two copy cats than they become one aging and slam the Omitricks and becomes Jumpstart to use his electric powers to suck the robot Power dry and than it fulls to the ground blank as a dead computer

Man that was easy said Jumpstart

Later at the unknown ship the green skin aliens are talking

It seem that proeject 606 has filed said one of theme

it dose not matter said the other one we will remake 606 and restart are game slowly for are plans one of theme said

We better call it back said one of theme its time to rethink are plans he said

Than in a bright flash of light the robot is taking away and the ship leaves

After that Secura father and their people thank shane for helping theme

Thank you so much for helping us stop that robot said Secura father to thank you we like to give you this he give them a tiny black wooden box

What is it ? asked Shane as he open it and found a tiny Black rock

Its called corite said Secura father its a rare element that powers things you might need it when the time come he said

Thank you so much said Shane and him and his team leave

Later as they ware flying back home Shane is thinking about the robot

You all right Shane ? asked Jade as she turn her chair to look at her brother

Yeah I'm all right said Shane I am just thinking about that robot he said you think it was after this he said poiting to the box

I'm not sure said Jade but other than that we will have to be careful the next time we see one aging she said

Than The ship finally made it back to earth

End of episode 1


	2. The Sport light

Episode 2 The Sport light

We are shown at New city Prison where neyla is talking to her father

I know you are not my father Neyla said

How did you know asked the Man as he reazlied

I check Your D.N.A. and his your not him and you use me to get your cash she said and how did you know who I was ? she asked

I check your stuff said the man but I wont tell anyone he said with his head down I know what I did was wrong he said

Good said Neyla than left

Out side at her Car Shane was waiting for Her

So did mister fake dad tell you everything ? asked Shane

Yeah He did said Neyla I am happy that I know he was not my father when he trick me said Neyla

Yeah I know said Shane

Yeah do you want a ride ? asked Neyla my treat she said

Sure smiled Shane

Later at Neyla car Neyla and Shane are talking

So Shane do you like the show west side girls ? Neyla asked

Yeah love that Show said Shane most people I know watch that show he said

Well I am heading there tamrrow Neyla said I have a big part on that show and I would like it if you can come she said

Yeah that be my dream said Shane as was finally happy he was going to meet if fave stars in person

Later at shane house in his room he is on the phone Him and star are talking about west side girls

For real your going to see the cast in person ? Star asked

Yeah said Shane and its so cool he said and I might get to see natasha Teasdale the one of the best actress in the cast he said

You mean the One who plays Lilly ? Star asked

Yeb pretty much said Shane its going to be so big

Oh that reminds me can you take a picture of the cast to show Cassandra ? asked Star I would so like to see her face she said

Sure said Shane as he looked at his Camra and smiled

The next day shane got up extra early to get ready for when Neyla picks him up

Than as he was eating his breakfist Barry shows up

Wow sport whats the fire ? he asked

Sorry barry said Shane just getting ready for when Neyla picks me up and takes me to the studio ware west side girls is made he said

That show with the Girls and the pool boy and that ? asked Barry How many seasons have there been ? he asked

Lots replied Shane and this season they are going to do a episode where the pool boys hafe sister joins the cast and become a office worker he said

Wait who is the pool boy ? asked Barry as he was a little confused

He is the guy one of the west side girls love but cant amit it Shane said

Oh that guy said Barry i have only seen a few episodes he said not that much

I will be sure to get you a copy on Blu-ray on your birthday Shane said

than Shane hears a honk and go to the living room to look out of the window and it is Neyla waiting for him

Well i better get going said Shane than took his camra and Phone with him and left

be careful Shane and is any powerful crook shows up ring us Barry said

I will said Shane and runs to Neyla car but not before closing the front door

Ha Kids smiled Barry they never give up and they never seem to let me down he said

Later at the Studio at the Manger office he is talking to one of his page about something happened

What do you mean the cast from Power force are out ? the Manager asked

I'm telling you these attcks are getting out of hand said the Page no one will go there the filming set until this person is stoped he said the only Progrem That seems to be working well is west side girls he said

Well the People who work on west side girls said they are going to keep filming said the Page I think it would be best to close down the studio until we can find out what's going on said the Page

Are you crazy ? asked the Manger West side girls is one of the best shows we ever had we are going to keep going no matter what he said

Yeah but think about the cast and crews savety ? asked the Page we cant get theme hurt and that he said

Look Ron in life ratings is what matters the manger said big fat ratings he said and thats what matters he said

Yes sir said Ron as he had his head down and left

Later at Nelya car Shane and Nelya Finally made it to the studio

Man this is so cool said Shane as he took pictures

Hey save the film when you see the cast said Neyla

Yeah I know said Shane as he put his camra back in his pocket

Than they park the car and they got out to have a look around and saw that everyone was busy with a lot of things like setting up the film working on the next story's

Man this is so cool said Shane as he looked around with Neyla and saw a lot of people walking around

Well I think we have just about made it to the show west side girls Said Neyla as soon as they made it they saw That no one was in side yet

Than Shane looked around and was amazed that he was finally in the studio that make west side girls

This is so grate said Shane as he looked around

hey said a voice and Shane and Neyla looked around to see one of the cast nembers who looked like one of those over the top dramtic actors what are you doing hear ? he asked

Dude I know you said Shane your Tom Handsome he said dude I loved your show he said

Thanks said Tom but I need to know why you two are hear ? he asked

Oh I'm Neyla she said I have the part on the show and this is my friend Shane goodman she said pointing to him

So what's going on anyway ? asked Shane where are the rest of the cast ? he asked

Oh they are having brekfist said Tom but problem is that The Manager putted us in this studio he said but the problem is that we keep having these accidents and mishaps he said

What kind of Mishaps ? Shane asked

Well the lights fulling down and hevery objects as well and more he said

Do you know who would be doing it ? Shane asked anyone who has a axe on you ? he asked

I don't know said Tom I am not even sure who would want to shut down west side girls

Why don't I take a Temipory job as a page ? asked Shane I might be able to find out who is behind this he said

Good idea said Tom I will aske the Manager he said and see what he says

Later at the Manager office Tom is talking to him

I think he could help us find out who is attacking the shows said Tom

All right all right said the Manager the kid can be a Page he will do what ever he needs to be told to you got it ? he asked

Yes sir said Tom as the manager gave him a suit

Make sure the boy where's that suit said the Manager I want to see good things in him he said

Understood said Tom

Later as Shane was having a cup of tea with Neya they are talking than Shane see his Idol

Wow its her said Shane natasha Teasdale he said than Shane tries to walk up to her but Tom shows up with his suit

Hear you go Shane said Tom time to get cahnge he said

All right than said Shane and after a few moments he shows up in his suit and looking at him self in the mirror

Dude i make this look good he said than walks out to do his new job

Than he saw a guy in a grey suit carrying some boxes away and wonder what was in side

Strange said Shane I wonder what is in those boxes

Hey Shane you done yet ? asked Neyla

Yeah I'm comeing said Shane and he heads to the set

And see the cast getting ready and most reading their lines and see natasha Teasdale on set

Dude its her said Shane it is so cool he said to him self

Okay everyone lets get ready said the Dirator I want this episode done by the end of the day he said

West side girls season 6 episode one take one said the crew guy and the film starts rolling

the west side girls are on the sofa watching tv than the door opens and the poor boy and her hafe sister who Neyla is playing shows up

Hey Kim Amy and Yue I want you to meet my hafe sister Kira said the poor boy showing theme to her

As she looked from the roof top he saw some shadowly figer on the top cutting on of the lights down and saw that it was about to land on Tom and Neyla and runs in to save theme

Guys look out said Shane as he got Tom and Neyla out of the way as the stage light came down

Cut said the director not aging he said why dose this happing to me ? he asked

You guys okay said Shane as he help theme up

Yeah I am said Neyla as she got up

What do you think happened ? asked Tom

I don't know but it looks like someone might of cut the wires for the lights shane said as he looked from the roof

Look everyone take five said the Director well see what we can do about that light he said as he got up from his chair I need some headache tablets he said

Neyla said Shane I am going to stay hear and see what I can find he said I will be sure to come and see you he said

Got it said Neyla and she left with the cast

And shane go up on the stage ladder and looks at the wire that was cut and saw it was done on purse

Man I wonder who could of done it ? he asked to him self but who would be doing this ? he asked to him self than he looked around and saw a secret door and open it

And saw high tech stuff and saw some kind of battle suits and a map of the studio of witch show was striked and a map of witch shows ware attacked

Oh man who ever did this really seems to hate the studio said Shane

You can say that said a voice and looks to see a Guy in a Unicorn battle suit

Nice suit joked shane did your daughter made it for you ? he asked

I will show you he said than use his horn to bast him and shane ends up flying out of the bilden

Than turns on his Omitricks to find a alien that will help him land safely

Place be something with wins ? asked Shane than slams it and becomes Monkey wrench

Oh man monkey wrench ? he asked why dose it always happen to me ? he asked than use his tail to hold on to a metal pole and lowers him self down

Oh man who was that guy ? he asked than the Omitricks times out and become Shane aging

Oh man the studio said a voice and they look to see the cast as they shown up

That guy said Shane

And saw the guy in the battle suit showing up

Okay now lets end this the person said

Oh man what I'm I going to do ? asked Shane its not like I can go alien in front of everyone if I do they will know I have got to fight this guy with out reilying on my aliens he said

Hey horn guy said Shane its that really your suit for did a guy made it for you ? he asked

Oh yeah he said than charge up his horn fire a bast from it than shane jump out of the way and ran up to him and broke off the horn and he fell to the ground and he tide him up

Okay lets see who you really are he said and remove the helmate and saw some guy he had no idea who he was

some guy I had never met he said

Rick said the Manager as he shown up why ? he asked

why replied Rick it was thanks to you you pull the plug on my show and replace it with these lame knock offs he said all I wanted was revenge and I would of gotten away with it too if it had not been for that Meddling Kid he said pointing to Shane

After that Rick was taking by the police and the manager in his office is talking to Shane

I have to hand it to you kid you need well he said how can I ever repay you ? he asked

There one thing you can do for me said shane as he got his Camra out

The Monday at school everyone is in a line to get the new school paper that has shane with the cast of west side girls on the front page

At Cassandra office she is talking to Shane

I have to hand to to you shane you have done well she said

Thanks smiled Shane I have to say I had one of a crazy time he said

End of episode 2


	3. the fight with Appoplexia

Episode 3 the fight with Appoplexia

We are shown on the planet of Appoplexia a world that is savage world with short temper anger and rage

Than from the Sky two pods come down from the sky and land in the lower leavels of the city

Than the pods open and the same robots that Shane and his friends battled last time show up aging and make their way up to the upper parts of the city

Later back on Earth at Shane house Shane is in his room putting on some new clothes after his hoodie got a little damage from the last frew fights

His new clothes shane had brown jeans white/blue shoes hoodie jacket with a generator rex t shirt logo on it and a black belt around his jeans

Not bad smiled shane need to do one more thing he said than unzips his hoodie jacket to make it more right

Not bad smiled Shane well better head to the new hideout he said

Than as soon as he got down stairs he finds Jade in her new outfit

that was a white-Tshirt with a jacket around her and a long lavender skirt with blue shoes and some sunshades

Hey siss said Shane I see you change your outfit too he said

Yeah tought I tried something new she said we better see if tracy is okay at the new hideout she said

Good point said Shane I think tracy likes living there he said

Later at the clock tower loft apartment Tracy is sleeping on the sofa after watching some tv and slowly starts to get up and saw something is happing on Appoplexia

And saw that the planet was under attcke

Oh man not good said Tarcy than gets her phone out to call Jade and Shane

Than Shane gets his phone out and to see who it is and it is tracy and Ansers it

Hello ? asked Shane as he said

Shane its me tracy she said we might have a problem she said its something going on some planet name Appoplexia she said

All right we will be there as soon as we can said Shane

Later at the clock tower loft apartment Shane and Jade show and Tracy wonder why they have change their outfits

Why are you guys in deferent cloths ? asked Tracy

Tought we try something new replied Shane so what's the problem ? he asked

Something going on at the planet Appoplexia said Tracy showing theme on the computer I think something is going on there she said

Well we better have a look said Shane that reminds me do we still have the rock from that last adventure ? asked he asked

Still do replied Jade I kind of kept it in a box so no one can go in and take it she said

Well we better use the corite shane said it might work he said

Later they get to the subway and use the corite to power the ship and it takes off in to space

As the ship went in to lightspeed Shane saw that his Omitricks was acting up

Dude whats wrong with this thing ? he asked than it acts on its one and shane turns to a white Appoplexian in green cargo pants and brown boots

Tygra he said with a strong scream

Wait is that shane ? asked Jade

What the hell happened ? tracy asked

Let me tell you this jade cooper goodman when the Tygra is in town no one can stop him he said as he rip his chair off and frew it at the window

Dude stop him said Tracy he's your brother she said

your right said Jade than use her mana to make a block on tygra head

Ha you thunk that's going to stop me ? asked Tygra when I am wait did I just use up the last of my air than he passed out and fell to the ground

Dude what happened to shane ? asked Tracy and when could he become a white appoplexian ? she asked

I have no idea said Jade but if he is stuck like this we might have a problem she said

Than at the ships holding lock Jade and Tracy are waiting for Tygra to regains consciousnessand see Tracy and Jade waiting for him

Shane are you still in there ? asked Tracy

Than Tygra gets up and gets zap by huis cage as he tried to go for theme

hey what gives ? asked Tygra as he rub his head

Shane take it easy said Jade you become a White Appoplexian she said

What ? asked Tygra as he looked confuesd

a tiger like alien said Jade and it seem like your a white appoplexian they are really rare she said

Yeah and their race are really angry and bad temberd said Tracy they think anything can be done with by hitting and punching she said

okay we are going to let you out but you have to promise you wont brake or dent anything Jade said as she wanted to keep Tygra from destorying anything

Sure said Tygra and Jade lets him go

Can you change back ? asked tracy

I cant he said i think its broken he said

Not aging said Jade just my day she said

We cant have shane like this said Tracy what if he dose something stupid ? she asked

I know said Jade but we need him to save the Appoplexians

Right replied tracy I cant wait to see what he will do when we get home she said and they head back to the control room to get back to the mission

After a hour they finally make it to Appoplexia and they land the ship there a landing platform and they get out

Man I'm I happy to get out said Tygra as he looked around and saw the city parts have been trash

Hey what gives ? asked Tygra why dose it look so trash ? he asked

It must of been something big said Tracy really big she said

Yeah well The Tygra will brake what ever it is he said and jumps down from the landing platform to fight what ever made the damage

You know what said Tracy I think I am starting to like Tygra a lot more she said

Why ? asked Jade

Its the kind of alien that make me want to sit back and eat a nice bucket of popcorn she said

You make a good point said Jade

Other than that we should make sure Shane dose not do anything stupid said Tracy

Good point said Jade as she use her mana to make a slide and they go down to see appoplexian's fighting the same robot they saw last time and Tygra joining with theme to fight it off

Wait those are the same robots we saw before said Tracy

But why would it attack Appoplexia ? asked Jade there hardly anything on this planet she said

Let me tell you something humans said one of the appoplexins we have something worth on this planet one of theme said

Like what he said replied Tygra as he rip the robots head open and trash the wires and than two other Appoplexins brake it apert and destroy it by braking the main core that fixes it

Wow that was easy said Tracy

What are you doing hear ? asked the Appoplexian leader as he gross his arms and Tygra is busy trashing the robot

Shane you can stop now said Jade as she tried to talk with him

Oh right sorry said Tygra as he saw what he did and went to talk with the leader

After that at his home the leader is talking with Tygra Jade and Tracy about these robots that have shown up

you see the weapon masters have been testing these robots on random planets latly said the Leader we've been trying hard to fight back those two robots after they have shown up he said

Why would the weapon masters want to test their work on these planets ? asked Tracy most of thme have hardly anything good she said

All the weapon masters care about now is testing their work and want to prove they are better than the gevens he said

So that's what its all about ? asked Tracy to prove they are better ? asked Tracy

Yes said The leader there is one left and if we don't stop it there no telling what damage it will do he said

Let me now you see leader said Tygra once the Tygra deals with the robot nothing can stop him he said and brakes out of the window and runs off

Shane come back said Jade as he runs after him

Sorry said Tracy as she runs after theme as well

Jade and Tracy try to keep us with Tygra

Shane wait said Jade as she tried to keep us with him your going to fast she said

Than Tygra stops at the top of the city and looked down below to see one of the weapon masters robots as he was trying to brake underground

What do you think its doing ? asked Tracy

Don't know don't care said Tygra but the Tygra is going to rip it apart he said than lands down to face the robot

Let me tell you this Overgrown Iron man when The Tygra is done with you I am going to rip your head apart and do the fastball special on you he said

Than the Weapon master robot turns his arm to a weapon to fight Tygra with

Than Tracy lands down and runs up to Tygra

Shane we have to do the fastball special now Tracy said

Are you kidding me we have never tested it on a real target before Tygra said

We can and we will said Tracy as he Tough her neckless and she becomes metal

And Tygra gets his hand out hand and Tracy lands on it

Okay Shane ready ? asked Tracy

You got it said Tygra and gets ready and takes one good step back and hurl tarcy at the weapon master robot and she gets ready at superspeed and brakes frew the robots head and it still stands but tracy than punches it in the stomics and it shuts down for good

And that was a good fastball Special Smiled Tracy

You said it said Tygra than the Omitricks times out and he becomes Shane aging

Shane your back to your old self said Jade

I think it must of been that corite of must been messing with my Omitricks he said

I think it be best to keep it well away from you next time said Tracy

After the fight Shane is talking with the Appoplexin leader as Tracy and Jade are taking the remains of the robots to the ship

Don't worry about those Robots said Shane we will find out why these weapon masters want with the planets he said

Thank you Shane goodman said the leader and take care he said

He smiles and go back to the ship and it takes off

At the ship Shane is looking at the robots and is thinking to him self

We need to show these robots to Azmuth as soon as we can said Shane

But how ? asked Tracy we don't know where his planet is replied Tracy

Will find out at somepoint said Shane

Later at the weapon masters home world the weapon masters are talking about the filed plans that have happened over the time

It seems the boy from the planet earth is being a problem for us said one of the weapon masters

That dose not matter said a female weapon master we will stop him soon she said

end of episode 3


End file.
